Always There
by Joce
Summary: Just a little shounen ai fluff! Please read! Albert/Joe! R&R, peeps! One-shot!


Always There  
  
By: Joce  
  
Joce: This-is-a-one-shot. NO CONTINUES! OKAY!? OKAY! Now, warnings, disclaimer.  
  
Albert: Cyborg 009 does not belong to Joce.  
  
Joe: Shounen ai, Albert/me, pratically a PWP. OOC.  
  
Joce: Oh yeah, they're going to call each other by their first names in this... Too tired to remember which number each one is. Enjoy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joe blushed, looking over at Albert. Right now, they were in America, next, they'd visit some place in Germany, then in Japan. He grinned, Albert was asleep, and laying on his side. An evil thought popped into his head. He laughed silently, standing up, he walked over to Albert, then whispered in his ear...  
  
"BLACK GHOST IS ATTACKING!!!!"  
  
...Okay, so maybe he yelled...Why are you looking at me like that? ACK! JOEY! The readers are going to kill me! Oh, wait. Story, right, sorry...Albert stood up quickly, looking all around, hand in front of him.  
  
"What!? Who!? When!? Where!?"  
  
Joe burst out laughing. Albert eased himself.  
  
"A joke, huh? Why'd you wake me up in the first place?"  
  
"I'm boooooooooooooooooooooooored..."  
  
",,,So?"  
  
'Man he looks so cute when he's pouting...I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!!!! He's my own feakin' team-mate!!!!'  
  
"Wah! You're so mean, Albert!" Joe yelled, pretending to cry.  
  
"Uh, eh, wanna' go to the movies?"  
  
Joe looked up, beaming, "Sure! Hey, wait, are you asking me out?"  
  
"Uh, do you want to go or not?"  
  
"Ack! Hey! Wait up! Not fair! Acceleration mode!"  
  
Click!  
  
Joe ran ahead of Albert, then turned off his acceleration, grinning, looking at Albert.  
  
"Now, you don't leave the date behind, it's not polite."  
  
Albert rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever you say...kid."  
  
"I'm not a kid! I'm 21 years old now!"  
  
"Hm? Are you sure? You act more like you're six or seven."  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy! That's not fair!!!!" Joe whinned.  
  
-Movies-  
  
"What do you want to see?"  
  
"Hm, how about 'Finding Nemo'?"  
  
"You really are a kid."  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
"Because! I'm NOT a goat!"  
  
Albert rolled his eyes for the second time that day, and sighed, "You know what I meant."  
  
"Please? I want to see 'Finding Nemo'! Please?" Joe begged, looking at Albert with his best puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Aw, all right, two tickets for 'Finding Nemo', please."  
  
"Here you go sir."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
-During the Movie-  
  
Albert glanced at Joe, he was fast asleep, mumbling. Albert sighed. Just then, the movie ended, Albert, stood and stretched, then shook Joe. Still asleep. Albert somehow managed to get Joe on his back and out of the movie theatre. After that, he set Joe down in the front passenger seat, got in himself, then drove them home. Albert kept glancing at Joe while he drove.  
  
'He really isn't a kid anymore, he's grown quite well, his mind may still be childish, a little bit anyway. But, still-"  
  
"-mumble-Albert-mumble-mumble-don't go anywhere, please, stay-mumble-"  
  
Albert glanced at Joe again, wondering what in the world Joe was talking about. He parked in front of the two bedroom house they were living at. Albert, once again, carried Joe, into the house, setting him down on the couch. He stood there for a moment, looking at Joe for a moment, and he moved in closer and closer, a gave a small kiss on Joe's cheek.  
  
(A/N: ALBERT HEINRICH! YOU RUIN OUR FUN!)  
  
Joe's eyes fluttered open, just as Albert was standing up, he grabbed his arm, pulling him back down, kissng him on the lips...And it ends any minute now...I said, 'and it ends any minute now'...HEY! HEY! DID YOU HEAR ME!? Oh, there, now they separated. Joe mumbled something. Albert looked at him, still shocked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, I love yo...umph...!"  
  
They separated, hey! It was shorter this time! Albert grinned.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Joe blushed, then both laughed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joce: Hm, that was short, and odd...PLEASE DON'T FLAME! Review, please! R&R, peeps! Ja ne! 


End file.
